


Feels Like Forever

by shinji_nagisa



Series: Kawoshin AUs [1]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Smut, alternative universe, bottom!shinji, modern time, top!kaworu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinji_nagisa/pseuds/shinji_nagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji and Kaworu's relationship from their first kiss to their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Forever

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first AO3 post, I hope you guys like it!  
> Takes place somewhere in Tokyo, modern days.

Shinji and Kaworu never planned to start dating...It just happened one day when they were 13.  
*  
Shinji was crying because of a bad grade in algebra and his albino best friend couldn't stand the sight of it, so he desperately tried to comfort him the way the other one had done for him so many times in the past. As he brought the smaller boy close for a hug, his heart rate increased at noticing just how vulnerable and beautiful his friend looked in his arms. Without a second thought, he locked their lips together clumsily. As much as he enjoyed the unfamilia feeling, when he realised what he had done, he pulled away in shock. Shinji was giving him an angry look, so he quickly apologised.  
"S-sorry", his voice sounded broken, "I don't know what I was thinking".  
Shinji just looked at him, cheecks red and eyes wide, "Why'd you stop?", he asked, quickly looking away. "You should always finish what you start".  
Their second kiss is what Kaworu would have liked to be their first. They were both inexpirienced, but the way their lips touched was enough to make them go crazy.  
* The next few years were spent making out and a lot more bad grades in algebra.  
They realised that they had always been in love with each other, a bit more late than they would have liked, so they made up for all the lost time. Like all teenagers, they were stubborn and often fought. It was nothing that couldn't mend though. Not when their love felt like it would last forever, like it had already travelled through pain and loss to find them again. And maybe their strong bond at such a young age, seemed weird to other people. But who cares? After 3 years they were ready for the next step

*  
Shinji would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous. He trusted Kaworu to take care of him, but just the thought of it was enough to make him go mad.  
"If you don't relax this is not going to work, baby", his boyfriend said from next to him. When Shinji looked up to him, he seemed worried.  
"Once you kiss me I'll relax", he smirked in an attempt to calm his nerves.  
Kaworu chuckled and pushed him gently to lie with his back on the center of the bed.  
The touch of their lips was familiar, the brown haired boy melted into it and let his lover guide him. Kaworu licked Shinji's bottom lip in permission and the brunet parted his lips with a small moan, welcoming the feel of his boyfriend's tongue on his and allowing it to explore his mouth.  
When Kaworu pulled away to take off his shirt, Shinji was already a panting mess and only came to his chances to admire the slim and defined chest before him.  
"So pretty", he whispered.  
"You're the beautiful one here, love", Kaworu replied and moved to remove his lover's t-shirt. Once it was on the floor, he wasted no time to kiss the tan neck beneath him and suck at it until red marks bloomed like flowers. The keening noises of the body under his, urged him to continue until he came face to face with Shinji's rosy nipples. Unable to resist, he took one into his mouth and sucked lightly while rubbing the other with his thumb.  
"Ugh ah", Shinji moaned. The noise went straight to Kaworu's already half hard dick.  
Covering the brunet's abdomen with kisses, he slowly took off his pants along with his underwear.  
"Yours too", Shinji gasped, "I wanna see you".  
So Kaworu complied, because who could resist the hot mess that is his boyfriend?  
Once they were both naked, the albino took his time to admire Shinji's naked form while the brunet stared at him.  
"Please, Kaworu", Shinji mumbled, "Touch me, do something".  
Kaworu was fully hard and aching by then so his slowly aligned his cock with his lover's and rolled his hips. An euforic wave of pleasure washed over them both and soon they were grinding against each other like mad men.  
"W-wanna suck your c-cock, Kaworu", Shinji moaned, "Please".  
In a matter of minutes, Shinji was licking Kaworu from base to tip, a bit shy but deliciously so.  
Meanwhile, Kaworus slicked firgers were thrusting in and out of his lover's tight entrance. The moans Shinji was making, sent vibrations through his cock, bringing him dangerously close to the edge.  
"Think you are ready now, b-baby?", Kaworu tried to sound as smooth as possible, but failed.  
Shinji nodded and stopped sucking on the cock in his mouth, allowing it to drop out with a wet 'pop'. Once Kaworu removed his fingers, he lied on his back and spread his legs for his boyfriend to fit between them.  
With what lube remained, the albino slicked his condom covered cock and brought it to his boyfriend's stretched hole. He slowly rubbed up and down, until none could deal with the teasing anymore. With a nod from Shinji, he gently sunk in. Immediately he was surrounded by tight warmth, he stopped for both of them to adjust and gather their thoughts.  
He only started moving when Shinji rocked his hips impatiently. Slowly at first, they built a rhythm that soon became frenzied.  
"Fuck, feels so good! Ugh ah ah! Kaworu, please, fuck me harder", Shinji cried out.  
Kaworu pulled back until only the tip was in and then shifted and pushed back in with whatever force remained in his body. Suddenly, Shinji was even tighter.  
"AH!", the brunet screamed, "Right there! Fucking do that again!".  
Kaworu kept thrusting in and out at that angle, never in his life had he felt so good he couldn't think clearly.  
"So tight", he groaned. As he felt hiself going closer to the edge, he started pumping Shinji's erection.  
"Cumming", was the only warning he got before Shinji came between them and his hole hugged him tightly. He thrusted three more times, before he reached his climax, emptying inside the condom and falling on top of Shinji.  
They took a few minutes to calm down, bodies still intertwined.  
Shinji broke the silence.  
"Should I even bother to wash up?".  
Kaworu felt his soft member hardening again.  
"Nah", he said, "We will just get dirty again".  
So they spent the rest of the night, and their life, making love and cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Comments and kudos are welcomed!


End file.
